


Shower, now.

by nephxlim



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Malec / Shampoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower, now.

“Are you done yet?” Alec hopped from one foot to another, occasionally knocking on the bathroom door. Problem A was that he desperately needed to pee. Problem B was that Magnus was showering and had the bathroom door locked. “You said it was going to be a quick shower, Magnus. Considering the fact you have been in there for an hour, you should have been done about fifty minutes ago.”

Alec sighed in frustration. For a second he thought about his long lost, own bathroom in the institute. On the other hand, he wouldn’t have to think about it if Magnus hadn’t locked the door. The Shadowhunter couldn’t understand why, though. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Magnus naked. 

“Five more minutes”, Magnus said loudly, the sound of running water blurring his voice. 

“Magnus Bane!” Alec now hammered against the bathroom door as though his life was depending on it. “If you don’t let me in, and I mean right now, immediately, I will leave a puddle on this floor, and you will be the one to clean it up!” 

That wasn’t exactly fair, because Alec knew Magnus could clean the mess up with just a snap of his fingers, but somehow he needed to let his boyfriend know that these were desperate times. 

The water stopped. A matter of seconds later, a wide-eyed warlock opened the bathroom door and Alec stormed. 

____

“There’s shampoo”, Alec muttered, wiggling his index finger at Magnus. 

“Where’s shampoo?” Magnus shot him an irritated look. 

“All over your face.” Alec walked over to him and ran his fingers over Magnus’ nose, holding it up only inches from the warlock’s eyes. “See, shampoo.” 

Magnus rushed forward and quickly pecked Alec’s lips, their foreheads touching for this very moment. 

“Oh”, Magnus said, “look at that. There’s shampoo on your face, too. What a shame.” 

Alec had a very hard time trying not to laugh at Magnus. The way he stood there, entirely naked and his head almost completely covered with foam, was just incredibly great to look at. 

“Magnus”, Alec said while trying to keep a straight face. 

“No, no, there’s no way you’re not going to shower with me, now.” 

“I will just wash it-”

“Shower. Now.”

Alec sighed. “Fine, but we’re not going to spend an hour in there.”

Magnus got back into the shower as Alec undressed himself. 

Turning the water back on, the warlock chuckled to himself. 

“It definitely is going to be an hour, my dear Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [my tumblr](http://daddari-no.tumblr.com/post/127812357462/malecshipper91-requested-malec-and-shampoo-are).


End file.
